<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zavok X FemReader (18+ Only) by FantasyLover369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470517">Zavok X FemReader (18+ Only)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369'>FantasyLover369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, BDSM, Beating, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Butt Slapping, Clitoris Kicking, Clitoris Kneeing, Clitoris Pinching, Clitoris Punching, Clitoris Slapping, Clitoris torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Cunt &amp; Clit torture, Cuntbusting, Cuntcrushing, Deepthroating, Demon Sex, Destruction, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ejaculate, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme BDSM, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Torture, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, French Kissing, Genital Torture, Hardcore BDSM, Heavy BDSM, Impregnation, Kissing, Large Cock, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Male Domination, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Painplay, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Milk, Milkshakes, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Punching, Pussy Torture, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&amp;M, Sadism, Sadomasochism, Scratching, Sexual Abuse, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Sonic Lost World, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Submission, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Worship, clitoris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A buxom Eggman spy is sent on a mission to study the Deadly Six, until she encounters one of them, Zavok, and that is where the real fun begins!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zavok/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zavok X FemReader (18+ Only)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: EXTREME &amp; GRAPHIC female torture included in this story. Male domination all the way. Not for the sensitive, or for Feminists.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he stands, the red Zeti, with crossed arms, his cyan ponytail majestically dancing in the wind, and sweat highlighting his hunky body. You are terrified since he has the most menacing appearance. In short, he looks akin to the Devil. Nevertheless, you are withal a little aroused.<br/>
"As an Eggman spy, your job is to amass information and report every detail to Robotnik, not ogle a Zeti."<br/>
You internally reprimanded yourself, to no avail, of course.<br/>
Naturally, the being takes notice of your salacious gaze. It's both regaling and infuriating. Infuriating as in how dare this insolent runt not kneel and cringe before Lord Zavok. Regaling? Well, humans are known to be venereal creatures. They seek gratification in picayune things. Their feeble minds cannot comprehend anything superior to their incoherent compulsions. It's the reason they're so facile to manipulate. However, you may be of avail to him yet. Your shapely tits and firm ass are hard to miss, and the puffiness of your cunt is accentuated. And it is all thanks to your clear, skin-tight bodysuit, a fashionable choice as emphasized by Eggman himself. Naughty, boss!<br/>
"What is that nympho gawking at?"<br/>
The coquettish smirk on your stupid face proximately falters when he distributes a deathly glare, one that would make even Shadow think twice. But none of that is going to stop you, is it now? Thus, you briefly break eye contact in disconcertment, fiddling with the contrivance on your wrist.<br/>
"Radio turned off. Great. In case the Doctor gets any ideas. Sheesh!"<br/>
"So, you have come to witness your death. And you think making googly eyes is going to spare you from Lord Zavok's insatiable wrath? Hah! You either worship me or run if you know what's good for you."<br/>
"Huh? Oh, I was merely admiring you. I think we can all agree on who is the most handsome one around here."<br/>
Ah, smooth as fuck. You are no Loki yourself, so that masterpiece of a sentence didn't appease Zavok's vexation in the slightest. If anything, it only made you seem more of a nuisance than afore.<br/>
"Testing my patience, I see. Irreverence will only multiply the pain."<br/>
Upon seeing him walking toward you, fear expeditiously overtook, and you commence planning an escape, except for your body, which became numb from the now fear-commixed pleasure. Is he going to hurt you? You weren't quite sure. But you desire him. You genuinely relish the conception of him physically contacting you in such fashion. After stumbling rearward, you promptly recuperate vigor and sprint like an ostrich, all the while glancing back to see if he's yet to give up the pursuit. And by the looks of it, he is gone.<br/>
Suddenly, you are hurled onto your back as the Zeti lands right in front of you, his sheer power making the ground crumble beneath his feet. Blinded by dust and choking with panic, a weak groan is all you're able to utter, and for the first time, the heartless reprobate smiles in delectation. He towers over you, gloating at your futile efforts to regain composure, which results in you crying like a child in dread of the consequences.<br/>
"Is that the best you can muster? After all, your petty life is at stake!"<br/>
"I'm... sorry."<br/>
You whine, gasping for oxygen while gulping the tears that keep flowing from your dust-coated eyes.<br/>
"Bow before Zavok, fool."<br/>
"Yes, sir."<br/>
"And show your master affection."<br/>
"How?"<br/>
"Hmph. You may begin by kissing my feet."<br/>
Fearful, you prostrate and pass your lips across his right foot, perceiving his powerful claws, which send shivers down your spine. You orally worship his feet and moan like a drunk harlot, hoping to mitigate the offense. He smiles, wanting more, and so do you. When his hand moves toward you, you seize it and suggestively suck on a finger, imploring him for pity with your eyes, showing him what a good girl you are. He coldly stares back at you, judging your concupiscence. You blissfully comply with his lecherous command to worship and caress his thick ass, and rub your face into his crotch, while he tweaks your nips. So, with his juicy ass on your face, you rim his chocolate starfish, praising its scent and taste, and doing so with more fervor whenever Zavok yanks your teats. Hearing his suppressed moans inspire you to do more and, after having his fudge lodge swell and loosen up a bit, you insert your fingers and tease him by moving back and forth. During the fingering, you examine his manly, sexy ass, how large and firm it is, shaking as he gently bounces.<br/>
"He smells musky and sweet. His skin is thick, and his muscles even thicker. Wow, I've never been with a man like him before."<br/>
You mused, wishing you could adore his masculine beauty till dawn.<br/>
Contented with your zeal, the red-blooded Zeti rises, then undresses you, flings your suit aside, and gazes at your curvaceous figure, something that inundates both of you with pristine euphoria. You virtually stop breathing when he bends down for a tongue-to-tongue contact, chuckling at your enthusiastic gaze and elevating you to your feet. The supreme being's tongue is wide and long, so no area is circumscribed to its exploration, including your throat, which he wholly stuffs like a wiggling phallus. As the seductive tongue swirling intensifies, he slaps your breasts, scratching and pulling them until you whimper in pain, feeling your tender flesh become grazed from his feline claws, but the lecher shows no penitence and almost shreds one of your jugs when he incepts it in his mouth to savor its milky flavor. His fangs constrict your mammaries as if to crush them, making you grab his satanic horns in panic. When he relinquishes, a drizzle of blood is visible on your tit, but before you can react, he prehends your face and slips his massive tongue back into your mouth, skull-fucking you with it. When the erotic foreplay halts, he tosses you to the ground and stares for a brief moment. After commanding you to examine his nether region, and watches you do so, he grasps the back of your head and grins wickedly.<br/>
"Looking for something?"<br/>
Then, something wiggles out and slaps you, leaving a streak of moisture on your puzzled face. Staggered, you stare in awe, as a sizably voluminous appendage, steadily expanding while sprinkling pre-come per throb, scrounges for your attention. You behold the Zeti cock as if it were a deity, enticing you to approach and inhale the heavenly scent. Its form is otherworldly and alien, spiky, and veinous. Your sinful human self explodes with malignant appetencies unlike any you ever experienced afore. You can only conjecture how mellifluous he must taste.<br/>
"I hope you are starving, for I shall pump my god-like milk till every barren crevice of your body starts to overflow, starting with your throat. Let's hope it's flexible. Open wide, my dear."<br/>
His honeyed words inebriate your mind, causing it to lose rationality and your heart to skip a beat. You crave to be his mistress, and he knows it. Without wasting any more time, you get to work. You indulge in his succulent flesh, tasting every centimeter, with your tongue, encircling the bedewed tip like a lollipop, eating the honey off of it. You gradually take in his length, but only half of it, being the impuissant slut that you are, and his disproportionate size too much to swallow. The red demon is impressed with your skills, albeit this being your first time. After a while, he can no longer resist the urge to fuck and forces your virgin neck to swallow the meat whole while he growls like a lion, savoring its tightness, warmth, and the vibrations from your hopeless moans. Your trembling arms clasp onto his plump ass as you somehow manage to deepthroat him without gagging while terrified from the feeling your narrow passage stretch from his girth.<br/>
"Mmm. Keep moaning. Oh, yes. So tight."<br/>
By now, you are endeavoring to not choke, although your entire neck is in the shape of a phallus, your sore windpipe is being consistently smeared with his melting ice cream, furthermore, his bulbous tip tickles your neck. The burlesque display becomes nastier when the sex-crazed beast's thrusts advance deeper and become stronger, reaching your dry gullet and fucking it as if it were a loose vag. Your stifled screams result in him growing more ardent, belligerently fucking your sore neck as if he were fucking the longest birth canal, literally. Then it transpires. Climax ensues. Mindlessly ecstatic, Zavok slams your face into his pelvis, trapping you with his grasp, as he shoots a jetting stream of viscous cream and a resounding roar of profound rapture. His cock slightly jiggles from the heavy pulsations even after he withdraws, a string of come attached to your lip from the shiny tip, leaving a humid, sticky mess inside your deflowered tube. You swallow every last drop, dizzy from the intense skull-fucking.<br/>
"Good girl! Feast on Zavok's cum!"<br/>
He cosmeticizes your face with the remnant dribbles of glaze on his mushroom, which you hoggishly slurp on, tracing his puffy veins with your lips.<br/>
"Can't get enough, I see? Good."<br/>
"You know, I'm never going to be with another man after this."<br/>
"That's how it should be, my queen. From now on, devote yourself to Zavok's cock only!"<br/>
"Yes, my king."<br/>
You purred, still munching a mouthful of his delicacy while showing his member some extra affection. He loves how willing you are to be his slave. It's just too easy. Then, he has an idea.<br/>
"I almost feel guilty about doing this."<br/>
He commented, modantly, of course, turning you around, then spreading your legs and gazing at your gaping cavities. The Zeti warrior smiles as he ruminates which aperture he'll ravish next, and he has culled your pussy. The display of your moist, trimmed garden made him hard as a diamond.<br/>
"Sorry, if it's not shaved."<br/>
"Don't be sorry. Now stand up."<br/>
"Yes, daddy. Oh, I almost forgot. Here."<br/>
You open a box and pull out a condom, offering it to Zavok, telling him that you always prepare, no matter the situation. But he rejects it, hoists you up by the thighs, letting your arms wrap themselves around him, and consequently wiggles his appendage under your pussy, rubbing it between its moist flaps. Irritated by your disapproval, he shuts up by invading your oral cavity with his tongue once more. Having promised he’ll withdraw quickly, your legs constrict around his sweat-soused waist in exhilaration, apprehensive for when his colossal meat spreads your rose petals. At that moment, you don't care if he impregnates you, for your greed for intercourse has erased rationality from your come-stained mind. You want to fuck this majestic beast till your womb ruptures from the excessive amount of his godly sperm.<br/>
"Fuck me, Zavok."<br/>
"Patience, my prized succubus."<br/>
So, after five torrid minutes pass with both of you bussing and groping, Zavok's overflowing womb-plunger wriggles upward into your cooch, it's cap already stretching it without clemency, much to your shock. You were not anticipating such immense discomfort to be the first, but it only gets worse from there when the rest of his shaft is thrust in with force, triggering a twinge that made you tearful. Your textured canal is expanded beyond normality, causing your loose hymen to tear and blood trickle. Ignoring your feeble cries, his large hands hold you by your ass and bounce you up and down on his cock, sinking deeper till your core is almost crushed.<br/>
"I'm bleeding! No! Stop!"<br/>
"Your pathetic screams are music to my ears. Keep it up."<br/>
"Stop for just a second, please!"<br/>
"You know you want it as bad as I do, sweetheart. You've been yearning for a real man to expand your womb."<br/>
Seeing Zavok intentionally relish every second of your torment somehow feels exhilarating. Your opposing words are merely a facade, put on to make you sound hard-to-get, a way to test his assiduousness. Your shrieks drown him in ineffable rhapsody, instigating him to ram into your succulent cervix with twice the vigor while grunting like a possessed animal.<br/>
"Oh, god! It hurts so badly, yet it feels so..."<br/>
"God? I, alone, am god, you fucking slut! Now keep screaming, or I'll tear off those useless milk sacks!"<br/>
He panted, still fucking you without ceasing, extirpating your pretty cunt, to the point you become ecstatic. Henceforth, you succumb to the pain, transforming it into something pulchritudinous and orgasmic. Your scarlet tube begins to long for eradication, and now savors the Zeti's elephantine member, tightening around it and sucking it in with delight. When the fervid Zeti sees your eyes rolled-back, his strength grows more vicious, acknowledging your howls of pleasure and pleading to not stop. Balls deep inside, a distinct bulge appears on your belly, and your c-spot ineluctably peaks stimulation. The liquids are scarcely able to leak due to the sheer size of his twitching appendage, which spews such a Brobdingnagian load that his knees shiver and your womb quivers in joy.<br/>
"Aaaah!"<br/>
He mutters under his breath in a peculiar language. Suddenly, more come bursts inside you, at least thrice. It’s as if he is reciting a spell, and far within your soul, you ken it is to claim you as his wife. You close your languid eyes and wait for it to end, sensing his cock grow and perforate your body, which you blissfully receive. When he finally withdraws, your secretion splatters all over him like a waterfall, engendering a pink puddle on the ground. He gently lays you down on the sodden earth, euphoric, proud to be the first Zeti to have claimed your virginity. However, the regaling visual of you sprawling on the ground, wet and exposed, sparkling under the sun, made Zavok virtually regret his decisions. Nevertheless, he discerns potential in you as a sex-slave. The intense pulsations inside you enraptured fuck gutter awakens you. Intoxicated from the perversion, you implore the Zeti to avail your girl-dick that's now in the mood for a good poon-job. Auspiciously, his ravenous appetite is not plenarily abated.<br/>
"How concupiscent! Hmph. I'll do it only if you call me daddy."<br/>
"Suck my cock, you big daddy!"<br/>
"Good girl."<br/>
His tongue lolls out between his prongs and slithers across the marshmallow valley, nudging your orgasmic clit to the sides, gently flattening it until it swells into a firm, erect miniature sausage. He diligently licks it repeatedly, careful with his fangs, nearly driving you to a frenzy, but he stops.<br/>
"Why did you stop?"<br/>
"Perhaps it's time I spice things up a bit, don't you think?"<br/>
He flirts as his sharp claws brush your glans, making you shiver with pleasure nevertheless, too drunk to care what will happen as long as you come in the end. So, the lewd Zeti shows his sadistic side as he teases your sensitive tip for minutes without gratification until it is stone hard and aching, your cunt leaking, as well. His claws squeeze and caress your squirming thighs with a dangerous look in his demonic eyes as if he is yare to maim you. His name is all he wants to hear from your oval mouth, that is if you optate him to do more.<br/>
"Impatience will get you nowhere, except you worship me!"<br/>
After lavishing your pulsing pearl with kisses and brief strokes, the charming reprobate perpetuates to pinch it, pulling it violently, while seldom licking your flaps, denying your beseechment for release, thus rendering it further sore. You're whimpering for mercy adds to his sinful high and makes him want to hurt you more.<br/>
"Painful, isn't it?"<br/>
"Yes, and I love it. But, when can I come, daddy?"<br/>
"Hmm. Not yet. I don't think this worthless blob of meat deserves anything right now except my fist."<br/>
Before you have a chance to respond, he slams his clenched fist down into the only tree in your forest, crushing it. He does it over and over, trying to break it, making you close your legs which he deeply dislikes.<br/>
"Open your legs, slave. Yes. Open them wide."<br/>
After eventually growing bored, he changes the method by striking your cunt with his knee, loving the way your strawberry jiggles from the impact. Your womb and the rest of your anatomy quakes as he knees you without mercy, aroused by your feeble squeaks. Copious amounts of pre-cum drizzling from his delicious cock encourages you to endure the torment and be a good slave. The panic seizes you, however, when he spreads his claws and slaps your cunt, afraid he'll scar your jelly or worse, castrate you. But he is prudent enough to only punch, kick, and smash you, nothing else.<br/>
"I'm going to enjoy this more than anything. Open your legs, you worthless slut!"<br/>
"Y-yes, daddy."<br/>
"Show me that fucking cunt. Yes, let me destroy it and render it completely useless!"<br/>
"Ow!"<br/>
You squeal as his foot crushes your little raspberry and kneads it, making you writhe and grab his foot, which he likes.<br/>
"Mmm, it feels so good to be dominant over such a useless, petty slave. Isn't that the truth? Speak, or I will turn this worthless clit into a mash!"<br/>
"Yes, daddy. It feels delightful."<br/>
"That's more like it."<br/>
Fist, knee, and foot; The cruel cycle continues. The ruthless demon revels in your weeping, taunting you, thrashing you harder as you beg him to stop. Also, it seems your fat jugs are not safe from the misery either, and are stomped, kicked, or yanked viciously whenever the urge overcomes him. After closing your leg for the final time, he batters your pink chunk with even more brutality, trying to make it flaccid, while you gasp for air as it leaves your body, but your clitoris remains swollen and hard. Ineluctably, Zavok becomes so high from the sadism, he shuts his eyes when he gives your clit a swift, powerful strike from his knee, ultimately making blood squirt out. He orgasms and spills his seed on your damaged goods, leaving you marked.<br/>
"Hah-hah! Your impotent clit has no purpose except to exalt me."<br/>
He cackles, firmly pinching and holding its tip, tugging it upward as if he is about to tear it off. Despite the agony, you enjoyed the mistreatment, and have a secret wish for it to never end.<br/>
"When can I come, daddy?"<br/>
"Soon."<br/>
He roughly flips you around like a table and sniffs your asshole, then circumscribes it with his tongue, relishing its sweet scent and reaching in deeper. Anal might not be your option, but it's better than being cunt-busted repeatedly.<br/>
"Wouldn't you like some protection, daddy?"<br/>
"Alright."<br/>
He silently takes it this time, giving you a satanic grin. Your heart pulsates quicker, for you fear the vile imaginations he would like to achieve, and now it’s your helpless ass. Since you are his slave and wife, you cannot defy him. Therefore, you lift your plump bottom by getting on all fours, ready to gratify your master. He takes his cock and presses its slimy cap into your chocolate funnel, the stretching of which is indescribably pleasureful, until the rest of his veinous shaft sinks deeper till his whole member is inside, twitching and creaming. Your eyes widen and your hands begin to tremble, on the brink of coming.<br/>
“Zavok! My god!”<br/>
“Yes, worship me, you slut.”<br/>
Your battered strawberry orgasms, at last, just from him moving at a casual pace, causing you to swoon in delight and emit an operatic moan. The Zeti himself is ecstatic and can barely thrust without feeling like he will explode in any second.<br/>
"Fuck me harder, big daddy!"<br/>
Hearing Zavok pant from your virgin-like tightness makes you moan louder, eager to let him know you like it. But when he fucks your donut hole with twice the vigor, another verging orgasm intensifies, and it transports the two of you into the ultimate state of perfect rapture, rendering you speechless. The way your shit-tube sucks in his cock makes it difficult for Zavok to jackhammer you without spewing, but he endeavors to resist, aspiring to give you the best treat of your life for being a fine slave. Meanwhile, your aching clit spasms as it revels in the incoming delectation, driving you off the edge of delirium. Zavok almost crushes your hips as he holds on, fucking you with relentless fervor, uttering glorious, sinful noises as he destroys your ass. Whatever little word you try to muster, it comes out as a whimper.<br/>
"Zavok!"<br/>
"Almost...Coming...My love!"<br/>
"Aah!"<br/>
Tears trickle down your rosy cheeks, and you achieve an orgasm so extraordinary, you know you'd pass out, and you did. The thunderous roar of Zavok climaxing is the last thing you hear, and everything fades and turns black. You are shortly awakened and find him resting adjacent to you, his hand holding you close to his feverish form. Paralyzed and blissful, you confess the following.<br/>
"Lord Zavok?"<br/>
"Hm? Awake, I see. What is it?"<br/>
"May I be your slave for life?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>